The 79th Hunger Games
The 79th Hunger Games are a games created by Jabberjay78 and held on the Hunger Games Wiki. Tribute submissions for the games were started on August 21st, 2011 and finished on September 10th, 2011. These games are the final chapter in 78: A Hunger Games Trilogy. They followed The 47th Hunger Games and The 78th Hunger Games. Unlike Jabberjay's past games, these games featured Reapings, Chariot Rides, and Training. The victor is Sonny Raine of District 7. Tributes There are no District 13 tributes in these games. The Capitol still pretends the district has been destroyed and they only reason that they were in the last games is because the Capitol had captured those tributes and forced them to enter the games without even a reaping. Pre-Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/Jabberjay%27s_79th_Games:_Pre-Games or The 79th Hunger Games: Pre-Games The Arena The entire arena is designed as a jungle, infested with many well concealed muttations and gamemaker traps. The cornucopia is at the center of the arena in a clearing. Many waterfalls, rope bridges over cliffs, and caves fill the arena. The trees are very slippery and tall, so they are very hard to climb. There are no forceilds in the arena, but there are invisible walls that block people from going to the edge of the arena. This way, no one accidently dies by crashing into a forcefield. And this way, no one pulls another Haymitch Abernathy. The Games http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/The_79th_Games or The 79th Hunger Games: The Games The Rankings 24. Rick Patterson: Knife to the chest by Loxie Wheel (Day 1) 23. Tsswassen Swartz: Knife to the back by Sarona Merion (Day 1) 22. Sarona Merion: Knife to the head by Lyse Kjeragbolten (Day 1) 21. Violet Oak: Strangled to death by Lucifer Shadows (Day 1) 20. Fredrick Thorton: Arrow to the head by Easton Lee (Day 1) 19. Nikki Quahog: Knife to the heart by Surf Blue (Day 1) 18. Easton Lee: Knife to the throat by Loxie Wheel (Day 2) 17. Loxie Wheel: Knife to the heart by Sonny Raine (Day 2) 16. Lucifer Shadows: Knife to the heart by Cho Abiko (Day 3) 15. Emma Rice: Spear to the stomach by Tinsley Cape (Day 3) 14. Rovil Lariste: Knife to the abdomen by Thorn Blaze (Day 3) 13. Douglas Head: Knife to the stomach by Tinsley Cape (Day 3) 12. Lyse Kjerabolten: Head slammed against a tree by Tinsley Cape (Day 4) 11. Tinsley Cape: Knife to the head by Velma Ready (Day 4) 10. Seiko Nox: Knife to the throat by Kyler Quist (Day 4) 9. Gimili Laurson: Knife to the chest by Kyler Quist (Day 4) 8. Surf Blue: Cornucopia shrapnel to chest (Day 4) 7. Peppa Ranoch: Crushed by a tree (Day 4) 6. Willow Thorne: Killed by hovercraft explosion (Post-Games) 5. Thorn Blaze: Shot by Peacekeeper (Post-Games) 4. Velma Ready: Knife to the throat by a Peacekeeper (Post-Games) 3: Kyler Quist: Shot in the head by President Hayes's gun (Post-Games) 2: Cho Abiko: Shot in the abdomen by President Hayes's gun. Dies from injury. (Post-Games) 1: Sonny Raine: Victor of the 79th Hunger Games Tributes Gallery District One 1 Easton.png|Easton Lee 1 Tinsley.png|Tinsley Cape District Two 2 Rovil.png|Rovil Lariste 2 Sarona.png|Sarona Merion District Three 3 Douglas.png|Douglas Head 3 Loxie.png|Loxie Wheel District Four 4 Surf.png|Surf Blue 4 Nikki.png|Nikki Quahog District Five 5-_Thorn_Blaze.png|Thorn Blaze 5 Emma.png|Emma Rice District Six 6 Lucifer.png|Lucifer Shadows 6 Cho.png|Cho Abiko District Seven 7 Sonny.png|Sonny Raine 7 Violet.png|Violet Oak District Eight 8 Gimli.png|Gimili Laurson 8 Seiko.png|Seiko Nox District Nine 9 Fred.png|Fred Thorton 9 Willow.png|Willow Thorne District Ten 10 Ts.png|Tsawwassen Swartz 10 Lyse.png|Lyse Kjeragbolten District Eleven 10 Kyler.png|Kyler Quist 10 Peppa.png|Peppa Ranoch District Twelve 12 Rick.png|Rick Patterson 12 Velma.png|Velma Ready Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78's Games